gate_of_two_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiser Wilhelm II
Kaiser Wilhelm II (born 27 January 1859) is the current German Emperor and King of Prussia. Son of the short-lived Kaiser Friedrich III, Wilhelm has been reigning since 15 June 1888 to 1918 and then 1938 onwards. Head of the Hohenzollern family, he is the father of the Kronprinz Wilhelm, Prince Eitel Friedrich, King Adalbert of Flanders-Wallonia, Prince August Wilhelm, Prince Oskar, Prince Joachim, and Princess Viktoria Luise. Wilhelm II's was previously exiled from Germany and removed from his Kaiser position, following the failure of World War I, and was later reinstated to his position following the end of the German Civil War for the second time. A lax wartime leader, he left virtually all decision-making regarding military strategy and organization of the war effort in the hands of the German High Command. He was the one responsible for the advancement of German technology ahead of their time by giving protection to Nazi scientists in exchange for researching elaborate technologies in such a short time. This virtually put Germany dozens of years ahead of every other nation in the world, causing both the west, east and south to become fearful for the German war machines. History Early Life Wilhelm II was born in Berlin, the capital of the kingdom of Prussia, to Prince Friedrich Wilhelm of Prussia and his wife, Victoria, Princess Royal of the United Kingdom, on January 27th, 1859. He was Queen Victoria's first grandchild. Due to a complicated breech birth, the young Hohenzollern had to live with a shorter left arm, which he has tried to hide his whole life, taking measures like carrying a pair of white gloves to make his arm seeming longer. Educated at Friedrichgymansium Kassel and at the University of Bonn, the second in the line to the throne of Prussia was noticed for his quick intelligence and interests in science and technology, unfortunately, overshadowed by a cantankerous temper and suspected megalomania, as he believed the monarchy ruled by the grace of God. His immersion from a young age in Prussia's militaristic and aristocratic society also made a deep impression on the young man. His grandfather, Wilhelm I, the first German Emperor, died on March 9th, 1888, and was replaced by Wilhelm's father, the Kronprinz, ruling under the name of Friedrich III. Unfortunately, the Kaiser had come down with throat cancer, and he died on June 15th, after only 99 days of reign. He became Wilhelm II, King of Prussia and German Emperor, with one of his heroes as Reichskanzler, Otto von Bismarck himself. Following the failure of World War I and the outbreak of the German Revolution, Wilhelm abdicated the throne in 1919, where he would remain in exile in the Netherlands for many years to come. Return to the throne Wilhelm II would eventually return to the throne in 1938 after the German Civil War by the Wehrmacht, where his exile was lifted and the provisional government reinstated the monarchy. He was coronated for the second time in the Reichstag. Wilhelm was quick to restore the old kingdoms and duchies within the German Empire and reinstate the old houses, as well as reforming the Wehrmacht to be more consistent to the German Empire, vowing that he would return to the old ways from whence they truly had power in the world. Seeing the threat of the west and the east, Wilhelm made the extremely controversial choice of releasing Nazi scientists in exchange for researching elaborate technologies in such a short time as well as release Waffen-SS commanders in order to supplement the officers that were lost in the civil war, infuriating the Wehrmacht leaders. Despite this, it proved fruitful as Germany's technology evolved dozens of years ahead of their time. This decision was made when Wilhelm bore witness to the grand experimental technology the Nazis produced and intended to use in the war to come against the east and west. Category:Germans